


Kim Kelly Has Friends

by ilovekimkelly



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: 1980s, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, High School, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft kim kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovekimkelly/pseuds/ilovekimkelly
Summary: soft drabble about kim's friends, and their place in her life.
Relationships: Daniel Desario/Kim Kelly, Kim Kelly & Lindsay Weir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Kim Kelly Has Friends

daniel.  
sometimes, it's hard for kim to be with daniel. like, really hard. they fight and they scream and then they break up. they talk and they kiss and they get back together. daniel is fucked up, but he's hers. kim is fucked up, but she's his. watching him play guitar, feeling his lips on hers, sitting on the hood of his car and being comfortable saying nothing, all the little moments are important to her. even the fights are okay sometimes. it gives kim a chance to blow off steam, to say whatever the fuck she wants to say, and know that they'll end up back together in the end. because of daniel, kim knows it's possible for her to be loved, and to give love. it's hard for them to be together, and it's harder for them to be apart.

nick.  
weed is the main reason nick and kim hang out, but god, do they have fun. it's cool when they smoke with daniel and ken, but better when she's alone with nick in his basement, listening to pink floyd. nick goes on and on about music and movies, and kim doesn't have to worry about doing any of the talking. she can make jokes at his expense and he won't really care, let alone bother to retaliate like ken would. nick is like kim's big brother, one without a brain injury. once, nick tried to teach kim how to play the drums, but they were both too stoned to get anywhere. because of nick, kim knows that it's the thought that counts.

ken.  
ken is usually an asshole. but when he's not being a smart-ass, he's lending kim his 8-track cassettes, telling stupid jokes, and making her feel like she could maybe actually be smarter than someone else in the room. kim likes the talking heads because of ken, not that either of them would ever tell anyone. because the talking heads are weird, obviously. but ken is weird. and kim is weird. kim thinks that maybe, being a weirdo isn't such a big deal. because of ken, kim knows that people are rarely what they seem like on the outside. 

sam.  
kim never thought she'd consider sam weir a friend. it's still hard for her to. one night, when she was at the weirs' house and lindsay went into the kitchen for something, sam showed her a comic he thought she might like. she loved it. they talk about comics and drawing and other geek stuff. kim hates it and she loves it. it's like having a little brother- sort of, almost, not really. she would beat him up if he ever told anyone, and he knows that. which is why they get along so well. they'll go days in school without looking at each other, then curl up on the couch and discuss things kim never thought she'd ever give a shit about. because of sam, kim thinks before she screams at nerds in the hallway. she still does it, but because of sam, she thinks about it first.

lindsay.  
lindsay is kim's best friend. lindsay is kim's polar opposite; she is the antithesis of everything kim stands for. except for that time they ran off to follow the grateful dead, or the time they slept underneath the stars inside one sleeping bag, the time kim convinced lindsay to try weed again, and the night that followed, when lindsay ended up having actual fun. all those times, and more. lindsay is there when daniel is being a shithead, and lindsay is there when kim needs to tell someone about the last time they had sex. kim drives down to lindsay's house all the time, slamming the breaks of her Gremlin to announce her arrival. because of lindsay, kim thinks about her future. she knows that she wants to get out of this town someday, and more importantly, she knows that she can. because of lindsay, kim has a best friend. kim has joy in her life, and plenty of polaroids from the grateful dead tour and other good times. kim is safe and secure with lindsay, she feels something she's never felt before.

kim kelly is their friend.


End file.
